Always by your side
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: Realizing that his end is coming, Bulkhead asks Wheeljack be the new guardian of Miko. Finally, after the death of Bulkhead, ties between Wheeljack and Miko will be narrowing and becoming love, including that with time Miko is no longer a girl but a woman.
1. Chapter 1

With the intensification of the war, Bulkhead was already worried about the safety of their Miko. He knew that after his meeting with HardShell, things were having been very difficult. Sequels sometimes hinder a bit. But he took his decision. He had already noticed that Miko had also grown fond of Wheeljack and him to her. Therefore, it would be his protector in case he fails. Even though it was a little scatterbrained to take her on missions.

"You're crazy. You will never be defeated so easily."

"I know it's your belief in me, but I worry about the Miko, and noticed that she somehow took a liking to you. Yet, I only trust you if something bad happen to me."

Wheeljack had to agree. He loved that girl. She was one devastating miniature. When they were together she defeat Hardshell, stole the armor of Starscream, gave him a beating using the same, putting him to run.

Maybe Bulkhead was feeling something, and he would like know that Miko will be safe if something happen with him. The wars were being stronger and Ultramagnus was very exigent with him. Miko was growing, but she is so sweet, he knows if something terrible happen with him, she will suffer. He will be her friend and never leave her alone.

In less than a year, Miko has given a lot of headaches in many Decepticons and came to steal no only the armor of Starscream, how to use it to give him a beating.

That morning Miko wake up in the base. She convinced her parents to study in EUA and study in college too. She wants stay near her friends, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, etc. But in the true, Miko doesn't was interesting in one college, she was more interesting in stay there with her friends. Her life in Japan was perfect, but boring too, and after she completed 18 years old she preferred lives direct in the base like an intern.

The predacons are more violent than the Decepticons. Sometimes own the Decepticons are frightened by their violence, so that the project was suspended after the first predacons show have intelligence and commandeered his army alone. Now are two problems.

Megatron and Predacons.

When Ironhider arrived, something was easier, because Ratchet has one partner He is not a doctor, but he can help in distress, and he was trained by Ratchet in the past. But he prefers the Battle camp.

Bulkhead continues talking.

"Miko is one a hard girl, but when her heart is hurt…"

"I know… I remember when you was in coma because Hardshell."

"Because this I trust in you to care her. You know her."

Humans are temporary creatures. But he would like to pass this small moment with her. Small; he says. Because this time compared to the life cycle of them, is very small. Now. If he dies in one battle, Wheeljack will have to cares her. That moment Miko wake up after one long night sleeping after one great fight with Starscream. Bulkhead nudged Wheeljack to change the subject.

Miko comes with that happiness characteristic of her. Was impossible like she was happy all time. Ultramagnus looks her with indifference. He never will understand her. He doesn't understand the humans.

Now Miko can go with they in all missions, after Ultramagnus see what she is able, neither he mistrusts she can defeat a Decepticcon alone.

"Hard head girl." He laughs looking Bulkhead almost having a heart attack at seeing h her ready for another. He would like leave her in the base, but was just he given her his backs, Wheeljack gave one way to take her with him. Was two irresponsible, but Wheeljack known limits and the moment when Miko have to out of the battle camp, and is this moment when she saves the day.

The Decepticons was caving for one fossil and the mission was not difficult. Was just going there, and catch the fossil before then. Vehicons are weak, and after Miko used the armor, were only she appearing with the armor again, and the Vehicons will are go running crying like little girl. But what they were not waiting was Shockwave there. One terrible Decepticon, more terrible than Soundwave. For one motive, Soundwave some times, shows emotions or something similar, but Shockwave, lives between in logic or illogical.

They know that Miko with her armor will not fight with Shockwave; Shockwave will attack Miko in first moment. He knows that Bulkhead and Wheeljack will try defenses her, but Miko was using the armor to her security.

When Shockwave saw then, he doesn't say anything, just shot in surprise and hit Bulkhead in his chest. Miko just saw Bulkhead in the floor with one big hole in his chest. Miko tried to help him, but Shockwave hit her in the chest destroying the armor. Miko fell on the other side now without its protection. Bulkhead catches her with his hand and takes her near him trying to protect her, but stones collapse on them and something crosses your chest. He feels his system in short circuit. One explosion is eminent. He can see enerjon and fire coming through the hole.

"Miko. Don't forget. I love you…."

"Bulkhead. No…"

"Wheeljack saves her."

Bulkhead played Miko to Wheeljack, he run out of cave, hearing her screams. She was crying and begging him to come back, that Bulkhead needed her, but Wheeljack knew there was no turning back.

Her screams, her cries hurts his spark, he know that she will hate him because this, but he will keep his promise. When she hears the explosion she cries very much. One blue fire takes all places. Miko knows that she never will see Bulkhead again. Hours later, Miko was tired and was not fighting in his hands, she was sleeping inside him. In car mode, Wheeljack was not with desire returns to base, but Ratchet was calling all time to return.

"Give me one more moment." He said.

He knows what Miko was suffering, nobody will under. Stand her like him.

When the green light opened, Wheeljack comes with Miko in his hand. He was walking with care. He was looking his hand with caress and with eyes sad.

"Please Optmus. Let me stay with her. Was much difficult for her."

Optmus saw Wheeljack with Miko in his hand. Bulkhead will never cross the bridge, and now she only has Wheeljack. He sits in one corner with her and stays with her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Miko opened his eyes, the pain in his soul was back. The reality that Bulkhead was no longer beside her came as a blow to your heart. She wanted to sleep but could not. She wanted to forget, but the pain was there, cutting his soul. She realized she was not on the couch of the base as usual, was still in the hands of Wheeljack, he was in recharge yet. She heard some murmurs coming from where the other Autobots were, and when he tried to move, she felt he moved his fingers to protect her. The explosion that stole Bulkhead of her was in her mind yet.

Miko opened his eyes and saw what was really still with Wheeljack. She was upset, and all were willing to help overcome that moment.

Miko made one movement and Wheeljack putted her in the floor, she received embraces from jack and Rafael, was caressed by Bumblebee, Optmus, Arcee. The only indifferent was Ultramagnus. How he can be indifferent in one moment like this. Ratchet was good with her; end was doing everything to see her smile.

Miko knew that cry and scream, will not bring back Bulkhead, but she never imagined how much this pain can injures.

Miko was not happy like formerly.

Miko felt someone near her. Was Wheeljack. He was walking near her. Maybe he would like stay near the only person who can understand him after Bulkhead. Eventually he is talking all time, but this time he is quiet. He would like to say something, but was not anything to say in this moment.

He sits in her side, Miko was in his side. That moment she knew she was sleeping for three days, Wheeljack stay with her in his hands all times. Miko was feeling one vacuum in her heart, and she can't make this stop. Wheeljack took her near him; he would like to break this ice.

He was upset with Ultramagnus because he was indifferent. He arrived now; he doesn't saw how Miko and Bulkhead was connected. "I know... We lost one great soldier, but we have to think in the war." Soldier? Bulkhead was more than one soldier. He was his brother, he was Miko's protector, and maybe he never loved someone like she loved him.

In the base the moment was hard, he was discussing with Ultramagnus all moment, until Ratchet took her side, and he was concerned with Miko too. Was that dawn when he hears on noise in the base, he saw Miko with her backpack going to the door.

Where you go kid?

"No longer need me here."

"Who said this?"

"Nobody, but I felt this."

Ratchet was going to join the conversation, when he felt the hand of Optmus in his shoulder. He saw that this moment was only of Miko and Wheeljack.

Wheeljack putted himself in her front.

"Who will care of me?" Wheeljack made eyes of pup dog . "You always took care of me and Bulkhead. If you goes. Who will care of me?

Wheeljack always was independent, but he was willing to make himself as needy as a kitty, only to make she feel fine.

"Give me a chance to tell you a conversation that Bulkhead and I had before his death.."

Wheeljack took Miko for one place quieter, was one place near of the base. The sun was rising.

"Maybe Bulkhead was feeling this future, because he had this conversation with me. He was worried about your future and safety. So he asked me to take care you."

Miko was sits in his shoulder, she leaned back in his head.

During all that time Miko was strong, but that day, she felt need to cry.

"I promised to Bulkhead that I never will abandon you, and I will keep my promise. But I need you here and that you take care me…"

Miko closed her eyes and felt one tear in her face, Wheeljack felt this tear when it trickled down her face and touched his face. He doesn't say nothing, just stay there with her. He knew that she needed this time. Miko is to strong, but some-time she needs one moment to cry….

6 Month later…


	3. Chapter 3

Miko calls to the base, When Ratchet hears her voice he saw that something was wrong. Miko was crying, something terrible happened with Rafael in front of school. She cried very much.

"Stay calm Miko, Wheeljack and me are going there, Mrs. Draby will be with me".

That day Miko doesn't was after the class, and she was with Rafael waiting by Bumblebee and Wheeljack. But one car doesn't respected the STOP and hit in a pole, where Rafael was close, playing on the floor. The driver fled leaving the injured boy without the help.

"Rafael. Please…. I lost Bulkhead, I don't want lost you too." Miko was crying near the boy immobile in the floor. One ambulance with the hooter screaming comes; and Miko saw June with one man with 45 years old and one good appearance. When she saw in his eyes he knows that was Ratchet's holoform, one other man took her by her arm. She was preparing to scream when she saw was Wheeljack. He was handsome with that blues eyes and dark hair, pale skin and the garment has the color of his metal body.

"Come on Miko. He will be fine. I saw his heart. Is pulsing."

Ratchet was going to hospital, he would not lost Rafael too, that boy is very important to him. Rafael's father died when he was a baby in a car crash, they were very connected. Rafael sees Ratchet like a father. He never said this to him, but he was the second bot very important in his life.

Miko was worried , and Wheeljack was trying to calms her. When she was in the base, Jack's mom called to Jack and said that Rafael was OK, and he will stay in the hospital for some days. The pain by the Bulkhead's death was supportable, but sometimes she cries in one corner hided. Wheeljack thinks that is time to take her in one mission with that armor, maybe one simple mission of recognition. One distraction to her. Will be good see her using that armor again and breaking something, maybe if they have one little luck, one Vehicon or two. He knew that hate needs one Decepticon to discounting her anger, re needs this too.

MEGATRON screaming with Starscream. The jet was huddled in a corner. He lost the armor to the Autobots for the second time, and for that human girl. He hates that human girl since she killed Hardshel. He would like to kill her with his hands, but Knockout would like use her in his experiences and discovery what make her so strong.

The idea to see Miko dissected in one table in knockout's laboratory was very good to him too. At least he would rest screams of Silas, and hear her screams. Since knockout took Silas to his laboratory, he has to live to his scream all time.

Bulkhead was out of the way, take Miko to the ship will be easy.

"Come on Boss! Is only one recognition mission!" Wheeljack said for Ultramagnus. Ultramagnus looks to him. He would like to kill him. When he will call him Sir? But is better than see his face for hours, and he saw what Miko can do with the armor.

"You know that is your obligation calls us if have problems, and doesn't put her in danger. "

"Relax Boss. She will be fine."

The problem is every time when he says this, Miko and him enters in confusion. And in greats confusion, but he know that he loves one little confusion and maybe he was wanting help her to forget her problems like every good friends.

There was one cave where Ultramagnus said was with enerjon. Miko was with the armor with Wheeljack. Will be one boring mission, but was not one boring mission. Two insectcons comes with the beast destroying everything in their way.

"This will be funny". Wheeljack said to Miko catching his spades. He was going to spank when he stopped. "Where my education? Ladies first." He said with one malicious smile giving space to Miko.

The beetle doesn't have chance and had his face broken for Miko's hand in one big slap, but this happiness stopped fast, when Starscream hit Miko with one shot. When Wheeljack tried to help her, the predacons jumped over him and he can't make anything, the only thing that he can see, was the Decepticons taking Miko unconscious.

"Miko…Miko…. Noooooo! Miko. I made one Promise…. Miko I will keep this promise. Even if it costs my spark."


	4. Chapter 4

"I promised to Bulkhead. I will keep my promise." Wheeljack looked to Ultramagnus challenging his authority. Optmus knew he would. Ultramagnus is the second in command; Optmus knew Wheeljack puts his friendship with Bulkhead and his PROMISES in first foremost. Miko had become his greatest wealth on Earth.

Miko opened his eyes. She was trapped in a strange place, in a glass. She recognized Breakdown stuck in a Med-bay, but he was very deformed, and struggled to get free. He screamed in pain, writhing. She learned through Bulkhead, what happened to Silas to the body of Breakdown. Would then be Silas stuck there?

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"What you want do with this child? Knockout! You are a sick."

A while ago, Silas would not mind Miko, but after being a guinea pig in the hands of Doctor of terror, he knew very well what will happen to her. That he not wished neither to the Autobots.

When knockout was not there.

"Do not worry girl. I'll find a way to get you out and take you back to the Autobots, One thing that will not allow. Is that you be a guinea pig in the hands of this disgusting?"

Miko looked scared for the deformed body and arrested of Breakdown. The deep voice of Silas was terrifying, even though he tried to be reassuring, she felt fear. Bulkhead surely would freak out if he saw it or hear. Breakdown, even though Silas talking about saving the life of his Miko. Breakdown was so sick in your mind that already threatened to rape her. It really was something from another world; But Silas never would do it.

That moment Knockout comes with something in his hands, when he catches the cocoon Silas starts to scream. Knockout was indifferent to his scream, Knockout puts something within of cocoon and a smoke takes the place. Miko suffocates to lose conscience.

"What do you done with her?"

"She will survive… "Knockout opens the Cocoon and puts her in a cage. "Until Megatron kill her."

Knockout doesn't have limit to his evil. One thing Silas was willing. Redeem him saving Miko and giving back to Autobots. When Miko wakes up, her head was hurting and she can't stand up. Her legs are like dead. She crawls up to the railing trying to open, but it takes a shock and falls backwards.

"Don't worry. I will take you and give you to Bulkhead."

"Bulkhead is dead." She said indifferent. Silas stays quiet. He knew across memory of Breakdown how much Bulkhead was important in her life. "Ok. So… Other Autobot than is taking care you."

Miko would like to him shut up, but she would not know who she to says this. To Breakdown or to Silas, one time, Breakdown makes Silas's expression.

Wheeljack doesn't want talk. He just prepares to battle. Smokescrem comes and offers his help. He is young. But has one good soul. Wheeljack just looks to the young bot.

"Are you sure?"

"Since the first time when I saw her and how much she has caress by Bulkhead I can understand the consecration by one Autobot and one human. I would like to have one, But I don't had this opportunity."

Humans have been the sparkmates them actually. The war has killed both of them; your species has been rare. Then love has been this. Smokescrem needs one love too.

"Ok. Say to Optmus that you goes with me."

Ultramagnus was not endorsing such a suicide mission, but he knew that Wheeljack did not obey his orders already in the normal time, imagine now. The Autobots were living on the Earth nearly ten years, and the ties with the natives were already very strong, one family. He had to understand that he can't change this in only day. Bumblebee was like one old brother with Rafael and we was all time in the park of hospital waiting by news, Ratchet feel like one father to Rafael, Optmus said that Rafael's father died when he was a baby and he see in Ratchet this image. One father. With the time Ultramagnus will understand this.

Silas was trying to flee. Now knockout put Miko in one glass with water, her know swim, and first moment she could stay in the surface, but she was tired and she started to drown it.

"I interest. When I leave here, I will tear your head."

Knockout take Miko unconscious and puts her back in the cage.

Silas was a father too. His wife and daughter died when they was living in Afghanistan in one mission of Silas. Maybe was because this he is so hard and indifferent.

Silas was transferred by the army to work in Afghanistan, and can take your wife and his five year old daughter. While he took care of things in the army, and all of these cases, his wife and daughter were walking in a mall. It was an attack by two suicide bombers who have killed them. After this he never more was the good soldier that everybody saw on day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a perfect family. He was a successful military, had just been promoted to sergeant and had a wife and a daughter. Silas wanted nothing more. Be sent to Afghanistan in the beginning did not seem a good idea, but ultimately he would receive more, and could take your family. His daughter would be educated in the school for the children of American militaries installed there and he could join money to a good college. Nobody imagined the tough Silas all melted by a little girl like he was when he was with his daughter or any affair with his wife. That day was his birthday. Silas went to work, his wife and his daughter were to mall buy your gift and something for a small party at the end of the day. Suddenly, they were alerted that two suicide bombers exploded the mall place in town. Silas ran to the place, but everything was already in ruins and taken by fire, he started digging between the rocks taken by despair. There was no longer a soldier. He was the husband, it was the father. An explosion threw away when he awoke, he was in a hospital. He had acquired two cutting in his face, and there was no delicacy in the soldier who broke the news of the death of his wife and his daughter. He cannot even give one last kiss on his daughter and his wife.

The last memory of Silas was after he created the "Mech", tried to create a Transformer, and just stuck there in the body of the Breakdown.

Ratchet tried to locate the Decepticon ship, but without the help of Rafael was impossible.

"How this boy foul."

"Do not worry Ratchet. My mother said that in three days he will leave the hospital." Jack said. "So he needs is to be observed for a few more days, since hit his head hard; and is my mother is taking care of him."

"The best way, and put one of the relics as bait, and so open the land bridge, invades the ship."

"I do not know Smokescrem. But every time you do one of their acts crazy, always ends up working out." In this point Arcee agreed.

"Will have to be that way. This is the only way to get the Decepticon ship. We will use the Hammer, as he no longer has any power."

Ultramagnus frowned at the idea of Optmus. As second in command, he was using the hammer in the last missions, and was enjoying his strength. He still had not gotten used to the idea of love that the Autobots had with humans, the humility that Optmus had to treat one another. His arrogance kept him still in the stat of treating others as mere soldiers be treated as Mr. and treat humans as mere creature native. Maybe Miko still conquest a crumb of his respect. Well... Wheeljack said what she did with Hardshell, this was confirmed by all. He saw what she did when she wore the armor with Starscream and the Predacon.

Anyway, his arrogance was still their biggest problem.

Megatron looked at Miko inside the cage that was tired of being drowned and suffocated.

"Did you kill my best insectcom."

Miko could not say anything. She was trying breathe yet. But his eyes were challenging. Miko knew he was about to crush it with your hands, when called Soundwave warning that the Prime Hammer was thrown in a desert and abandoned. Miko was preparing to be crushed by Megatron, When Soundwave warned that the Prime Hammer was abandoned in the desert.

When the door closed, Silas began to force the bolts that held the Med-bay. Not long after, he uttered. Even weak he took Miko.

"I'll get you out."

When Silas was about to reach the portal, Vehicons began shooting at him. The situation became more difficult, but it will only stop when Miko is saved. It was on the way he saw Wheeljack coming.

"Do not shoot ... I'm with the girl!"

The situation did not said for sure if had her in safely or like one hostage, leaving Wheeljack more nervous yet.

Shots coming from inside the bridge hit him in the back.

"Please. Catches and go away ..." He pleaded.

Smokescrem saw that it was true what he was saying. Before he fell out on the floor, Miko was in the hands of the young Autobot. Fleeing to a safe place. When it was all over. Only left the body of Breakdown fallen on the ground moaning in pain.

"He saved me.."

Miko said to Optmus.

Everybody there knew that is Silas who are there in Breakdown body.

When Ratchet went to save him, he opened the panel, Silas said weak.

"Please. No. Let me go." He was smiling. Was the first time that they were seeing his smile.

"My wife and my daughter are waiting for me." Silas smiled. In some second he will can embraces her daughter and kiss her wife again. Miko asked to Ratchet take her to see him.

"Thanks Silas."

"No girl. Thanks. You."

Silas smiled and died.

"Now you will can see your family again." Miko said with caress in her voice.

Silas told about his family to her during the time when she was in Decepticon's ship.

Wheeljack forgot all in his around and took Miko in his hand. That precious girl was back and he was happy. He would like to kiss her, but was one impossible action, but the fact of that he is with her in his hand was good. Was that moment he noticed. He fell in love by Miko. The true. He fell in love since that moment when she saved his life killing Hardshel, but he doesn't admitted in consideration by Bulkhead, but with Bulkhead together with all spark, he can say to her about his love. The only thing is to wait one good moment, He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, and he knows that she is very strong, but her heart is so delicate like one flower.

That night the only thing what he want is stay with her. She maybe will want talk and he will want stay there to hear everything, when she sleeps he will put her near his chest and just looks her during all night, and if Ultramagnus says something, he will play the first thing in his hand in his head.

Megatron gave slaps in Knockout. He was very, very furious. He lost Miko and Silas in one only day. Starscream was preparing his claws. Megatron says that he will be scratched by him. To Knockout is more terrible than to die.

"I want this human girl here. I want she life, and I will kill her."

Knockout screaming during the time when his body was scratched by Starscream.

Now he has one more motive to hate Miko.


	6. Chapter 6

Knockout will not forgive Miko. Now sees her body floating on glass of formaldehyde is one honor question. He will make this his trophy. But first he will torture her. Not her body, but her spirit, and he knew where hurt the injuries. He wants see her cries. Suffering.

Now Wheeljack was not thinking in problems, he would like take Miko for one special place. He was decided talk about his feelings to her. Gives one part of his spark to her. This is one very important moment in one life of Autobot or Decepticon. Miko is very important to him, and he would like say to her how much she significant to him. Miko always will can count on him. He would be more one guardian; he would be one matter and stay with her forever. If one day the others Autobots go back to Cybertorn. He will stay here in the Earth with her.

He stops in one peaceful place. Miko starts to walk and he transforms himself and goes in her side.

"Why did not we stop for one moment here? Is one perfect view."

He has reason. Was perfect.

Miko just stopped and was looking to the view when she was held in surprise by Wheeljack's hands and took near him.

"I need so much to tell something for you."

Miko felt that his chest was hotter than normal, there was something pulsing there, his spark was pulsing like was jump out of his chest. She doesn't know why, but her heart corresponded this reaction. Her chest stars to stay hot. Hotter than normal, her heart was pulsing very fast, and she is feeling like will to explode. Suddenly she starts to tremble, but his firm hands embraces her near his chest, making her to feel safe.

"Miko. I don't need one Jackhammer, I don't need travel in this universe, and I don't need back to Cybertron. I just one thing to lives, one thing to be happy. You in my side. Fuck it Ultramagnus, Optmus and every Autobots. I want stay here. In your side. If time is your problem. I can program my system to aging in time you will grow old, and die when you die. I will make anything for you Miko. Just don't say "No" for my spark. Because this you will killing me."

Only when he finished he saw that his face was so near of her Miko how much her was near him.

Wheeljack felt her hands in his face. So small if compare with his size. Mas after this his felt something soft and warm in his lips. "By all spark this is her lips."

She is telling yes.

That night they passed out. She was inside his chest almost in his spark; there she proved one new emotion that she never imagined prove. She was feeling him totally. He was feeling her too. Wheeljack was in stasis.

Wheeljack not exist more to Optmus, Not exist more to Autobots. He exists only to Miko. Her desire is more important than one order from Optmus, or Ultramagnus now.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Miko opened his eyes. The sun was rising in skyline, and even being winter, Miko was not cold. Even being metal, the body of Wheeljack was hot. Miko was not felt cold. Her head was light. She smiled when a finger lightly passed over his face. She heard "I love you" being whispered closes her.

She remembered everything. The night she shared her heart with the spark of Wheeljack. Now she had a piece of spark Wheeljack pulsing inside her, and he had something from her inside him.

Unfortunately the return to base was imminent. The long absence would cause concern.

"I would like to stay here forever. But we must go back."

Wheeljack pulled her close to his face, feeling the natural fragrance of your Sparkmatter and his lips on hers.

He knew that everything had changed now, he would have responsibilities, and some behaviors breaker would have to be left out. Could no longer risk his life unnecessarily as before. He knew very well that when a half dies, the other will wither to death.

Optimus watched everything. He realized what had happened that night. He would have to explain calmly to others and beginners, Ratchet and Bumblebee had gone to fetch Refael in the hospital, cannot get around with a broken foot. That would be no problem. Bumblebee carries him from one side to the other.

Ultra Magnus could not understand anything. He just observes everything with that face sullen. Maybe it's because he arrived too late. He did not experience.

These Autobots, he arrogantly calls only soldiers had strong moments with these humans.

Bumblebee suffered greatly when Rafael almost died of Enerjon black.

Miko suffered much for Bulkhead. Together with Wheeljack she killed alone Hardshell. The most fearsome Insetcons.

And there is no way to explain the connection between Jack and Arcee.

"Does not matter now. Nor do I think about it. We are what humans call" Honeymoon "Let us live this love while her heat burn in my spark."

That was so beautiful. It was hard to imagine that a breaker would say that. Bulkhead yet, but Wheeljack.

Later Wheeljack was with the Miko while she played video games with Rafael. It was funny to see Wheeljack cheering for Miko and Bumblebee for Rafael.

One thing was visible. Apparently. Everything was fine.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't move." Wheeljack says, before give one kiss in Miko. She is standing on a scaffold. He gently leaned and touched his lips in her lips. That moment they noticed that Optmus was looking with one serene smile. She wasn't one child more; she is one adult, but her like yet one good confusion. Because this, when Wheeljack saw that nobody was looking…"come on baby!" He put Miko in his chest, like he makes in others case and took her hiding in mission.

Ultramagnus doesn't like this, but he recognized at other times. Miko is one powerful warrior. When she come with the armor, Starscream screams like one little girl.

Miko was very comfortable in Wheeljack. When he starts to jump, and moves fast, she knows that the party started. When the Predacon was not waiting, Miko jumped in him, but she grew up and now she was using the armor and he received one big punch in his face.

"You are with the girl again soldier." Ultramagnus complained, but Miko was giving punches in six or seven Vehicons and Starscream was freeing screaming like one little girl.

When everybody was singing victory, the Predacon comes and took Miko with his claws and she can't to flee. Miko was carried very high, and there the Predacon let fall, was one distance where the Autobots not has time to save her. Wheeljack ran faster he to can, trampling all Vehicons and Decepticons in his way. Unfortunately he saw Miko crashing on rocks a few meters. The armor was intact, but she was very hurt. Wheeljack can't to disconnect the armor, in despair, he broken the armor to save her. With Miko in his hands he starts to cry.

He backs to the base in despair screaming to Ratchet. Nobody ever saw Wheeljack in that situation.

Miko is the universe to Wheeljack. She was the motive to he not has one action like one crazy bot. If she dies, everything will lose sense in his life.

Wheeljack puts her in the Med-bay, but he doesn't give space to Ratchet to work. Optmus pulls him to one corner.

Wheeljack just can see Miko going in Ratchet's hands.

"I can't do more anything." Ratchet fell tired. Tears of enerjon fell in his face, was evident that the hard doctor bot was crying. He doesn't worry if someone was seeing this. Wheeljack catches Miko and opened his chest. Putting her in his spark.

"I never will leave you." He stars to walk out of the base. Out the sun was going down, one tear was visible in Optmus's face. Wheeljack doesn't transform, just walks to some place quiet, where he can cry alone.

He knew that she was not dead. Something in his spark says this to him. He has to believe this. Miko is there yet. He can felt this. But if he was wrong, he would cross his spark with his sword, to go where she is waiting for him.

Wheeljack felt his spark burn.


	9. Chapter 9

His spark was burning. Wheeljack was crying for two motives. To Miko and pain. He was looking to the stars. Those stars were witnesses of their love, now are of his pain.

"What do you is looking!" He screamed in hate to the stars. His hands transformed in cannon and he started to shots in her directions. Wheeljack was tired. Wheeljack was injured.

His face was wet by his tear. He destroyed everything around him, but his pain doesn't gone.

Wheeljack wanted his Jackhamer; He would like go to the sun and make there his last home.

Something pulsed in his chest.

"My universe finished."

But he continued feeling something moving there.

His spark was burning, he can't support and he was disabled.

When his opens his eyes he saw one angel.

"I died and I am with all sparks."

"No. You are live yet." Your voice was familiar.

"Miko?" He try to stand, but he can't He was weak. He was with his head over her legs.

The femme's face was grey, blue eyes, her helmet formed her old hairstyle and color, her lips was red and perfect. He had only that view. He can't understand what happened. What matter? Miko is there. His Miko is there.

Now Wheeljack can felt him better; his body and the situation. He put his hand in her face, back of her head pulling her to a kiss. He rolled her and putted himself over her, now he has one good vision of her.

He felt one part of his spark in her, but was pulsing like one human heart. He desired her so much, that his sparks gave one piece to her, transforming her in one femme.

Now he can kisses her like his femme, like his wife. Embraces her, and doesn't has fear if he will hurt her. Miko hear one "click" and saw armor of Wheeljack open was showing his spark, her armor was opening, and her spark was out too.

Wheeljack smiled to her, he embraced her pulled near him, like one strong magnet, the sparks started stay connected. Wheeljack joking with his glossa by her neck, face making her moan and kisses her, using his hand, searching by point in her body to make her feel pleasure. Miko make this too. When she felt the mech how Wheeljack is, and the femme how she is.

The Autobots never more had news about Wheeljack, and they not was knew about Miko. One day. During one great Battle. One femme was needing repair. Wheeljack was ask help to Ratchet. Was in this moment when Ratchet was make the repair that he has one surprise.

"Miko?"

**THANKS FOR YOU ATTENTION.**


End file.
